


Rock You Like a Hurricane.

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut with very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Quon Zhang, but before Karakurt or Tom Connolly. Red meant it when he said 'I'd die for five'. When Samar realizes this, she decides to see where it goes. Smutty as all hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock You Like a Hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anonymous person on Tumblr.

"I never did thank you for your help with Kenneth, did I?" Samar looked up as Red spoke. He'd asked if he could meet her at her place, which was strange. But she did trust Red, so she'd agreed to it. It was strange not to see Dembe with him.

Samar shook her head. "No, you didn't." Not that he needed to. She was always willing to work if he needed her assistance. "Is that why you asked if you could come over? So you could thank me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

Red took a step towards her. "Among other things." In typical Red Reddington fashion, he didn't give a straight answer. As she watched, his eyes moved down her body. In the time that she had known him, Samar very seldom saw more than fleeting moments of emotion on his face. But now, now she could clearly see an emotion in his eyes. Desire. "You're a beautiful woman, Samar." She felt a jolt that wasn't entirely unpleasant as he referred to her by her first name. "Anyone who can't see that doesn't know what they're missing." He continued to move closer to her, and she became aware that she was backed against her kitchen counter. "If you want me to stop, let me know and I will." He was inches away from her now, she could feel his breath on her face, see the Zegna tie he so favoured up close.

Her breath hitched in her throat in spite of her better judgment. It wasn't hard for her to see what he wanted. And okay, maybe she wanted it, too. Raymond Reddington, while infuriating, was also incredibly attractive. She would have to be stupid or blind not to notice that. Not to mention that the two of them were similar. Her tongue slid past her lips to wet them, and she watched Red swallow as she did this. Naturally, the sight made her smirk. She made the decision to grab his tie and pull him closer, so their lips were as close as they could be without actually touching. "I don't want you to stop."

Red smiled and stroked the back of his hand along her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "May I?" He murmured. She exhaled a breath and leaned into his touch, nodding. His lips pressed to hers, and instantly she gave back just as much as she was being given.

While not relinquishing control to him, not yet anyway, Samar craved more of him. So, she parted her lips. Instantly, his tongue slid into her mouth to seek hers out. She couldn't stop herself from moaning as their tongues tangled languidly. Her hands still remained on his tie as they continued to kiss. But she had completely forgotten his hands were free...until she felt them under her thighs, picking her up. She broke the kiss to let out a brief sound of surprise, which caused him to chuckle as he set her down on the very counter she had been backed against. Samar wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips, feeling his arousal as she brushed against him, drawing a groan from his lips that made her smirk. "Two can play that game, Samar." Red husked against her neck, and then his hand slid in between their bodies to unsnap her jeans. His large hand slid inside, past her panties, and she gasped as two of his fingers brushed along her center. "You're this wet already? We've barely begun." Despite his words, she could tell by his tone and the amused smile on his face that he certainly wasn't complaining. "You're incredibly sexy, but I'm sure you knew that already." He said as he started to fuck his fingers in and out of her body. Now this was something she could happily get behind.

"It's come up." Samar agreed, shuddering and gasping a little at the pleasure that sparked through her. "Red..." Now that she was being honest with herself, she had wanted this, wanted him, for a while now. But she'd meant what she said, about not wanting to step on Liz's toes. However, she couldn't help thinking that it wasn't Liz he was with right now and, though she had nothing against her, Samar felt a rush of pride at that fact, and smiled. But she was brought back to the present as his ministrations became more insistent and the pleasure spiked. Her hands had fallen from his tie and were now gripping the counter she currently sat on. "Red, please...don't stop." Her hips started to move against his hand, almost as if of their own accord.

"The only way I'm stopping is if you ask me to." Red confirmed, and her back arched as his thumb started to move over her clit, in time with his fingers thrusting in and out of her. Samar knew her body well, despite how little she actually had sex, and as a result she could tell when she was getting close. Her breathing grew heavier, the coil of pleasure in her stomach was winding tighter with each motion, and his name was falling from her lips over and over. All she wanted to do was fall from the cliff he was pushing her to. "Samar, are you close?" He looked up at her, and she met his eyes, seeing the need there that she knew was more than likely mirrored in her own gaze. She nodded, but he clucked his tongue at her. "I need to hear you say it."

Samar moaned as he said this. If they were in any other scenario, she would point blank refuse to do anything of the sort. But right now? Right on the edge of her release? She was pretty much willing to say anything. "Red, please, I'm so close..." Her hips were still moving against his hand.

The look Red gave her was almost enough to drive her over the edge. It was one of pure want. He sped up the pace of his fingers. "Come for me, Samar." He ordered, and she could hear the way his voice was thick with his desire for her. He applied just the slightest amount of pressure to her clit, never stopping the movement of his fingers, and she moaned out in Farsi how good it felt as she all but flew over the edge and his fingers continued to work her through it.

Raymond Reddington was no stranger to beauty. Beautiful things, beautiful people. But he had never seen anything quite so beautiful as Samar Navabi coming undone at his behest, as a result of his actions. "I wish you could see yourself right now." He murmured as she came down from her high, removing his fingers from her. "Flushed, panting, still quivering with the aftershocks. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He looked at her. "Do you want to continue, or would you like a break?"

Samar shook her head. "I don't want a break." She used his tie to pull him closer. Ironic how this kind of tie was how they'd even met in the first place. "I want to feel you inside of me." She pushed herself away from him just so she could move her jeans and panties down her legs until she was able to kick them off. While she was at it, she removed her shirt, watching his eyes go to her bra clad chest. She smirked and pushed her chest out just a little, tempting him. "Like what you see?" Samar already knew the answer to that question. It was plain to see. But much like he wanted to hear her verbalize that she was close, she wanted to hear him say that he liked what he saw. She unclipped her bra and took it off, revealing herself fully to him.

Red nodded as he undid his shirt and pushed that and his vest off his shoulders. But he left his tie, which made her smile widen. "I do. Very much so. And I can't wait to get my mouth on them. But, your ass, that's another matter entirely." He undid his pants and pushed those down, along with his striped boxers, stepping out of them. Samar saw something in his hand at that moment. He showed it to her, and she couldn't help smiling. A condom. Leave it to Red to be prepared. "Better safe than sorry."

Samar lifted herself off the counter and sauntered over to him. "I love a man who knows what he wants. May I?"

He placed the condom into her outstretched palm. "By all means." She was careful to get it out of the wrapper, and she moved to place it in the trash before walking back over and eyeing him appreciatively. "Like what you see?" His tone was almost mocking. Almost.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Samar grinned, nodding as she rolled the condom over him, making sure it was on how it was supposed to be. She pressed against him. "Now, what were you saying about my ass?" Her brow rose in a challenge.

Red smirked and reached for her, gripping her ass in his firm hands. He handled the flesh until she moaned, and then he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms slid languidly around his neck as she met his eyes. "Do you want me to fuck you, Samar?" He breathed, lips ghosting along her neck as he continued to touch her, hands reverently moving over her body.  
Samar nodded. "Please." She murmured.

Smiling, Red pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back. The matter of control, and keeping it, was forgotten as he eased himself inside of her. They both moaned at how good it felt to finally be joined like this. So intimately. He carried her over to the counter, where he sat her down once more. He spoke only once he was seated fully inside of her. "Tell me when you want me to move." For the moment, he just relished how good it felt to be inside of her. She was tight and hot and wet, and he was immensely glad he had decided to come here. His eyes took in her body, bared for him. Red knew she had been through a lot, not just with Mossad or the task force. He understood her, and he wanted her to know how important she was. Not just to him, but to the task force as well. That was why he didn't want to screw this up. Because she deserved better than that.

Samar felt so full, in the best way possible. He was quite large, and she felt mildly relieved that he was giving her time to adjust to his size before moving. Finally, she did adjust. "Okay, you can move now." She told him, fingers tracing idle patterns between his shoulder blades.

Red didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she gave him the go ahead, he started to move. It didn't take him long to set a rhythm that wasn't exceptionally rough but, if her face was any indication, it allowed him to go deep inside of her. His hands started to wander once he was certain that she was holding onto him. Mainly, they came up to cup her breasts, thumbing the nipples until they were hardened peaks. Then he moved his hands back down to her ass to keep her snug against him as he continued his rhythm. Samar buried her face in his neck, moaning and gasping as her body moved with his. "Red..." His name fell from her lips like a prayer.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, pressing a tender kiss to each breast. She felt herself flush even deeper at his reverent words, because she knew he meant them. He almost regretted not doing this sooner, that was how good it felt. Red held her close the whole time, hands moving tenderly over her smooth skin. But, while it was smooth for the most part, his fingers did brush over some long healed scars. As he did, he continued to murmur that she was beautiful. Because she was. She was strong, and determined. She kept her hands on his back to keep him close, but she didn't so much as flinch at the scar tissue there. They were both too focused on the moment. It wasn't long before Red felt the familiar pull that let him know he was close. He kissed her lips and brought his hand in between them to stroke her clit, causing her to moan. "I want us to come together, Samar." He breathed, and she gasped in response. He quickened the pace of both his thumb and his thrusting, and she met him every time, rolling her hips. They didn't say anything for the moment, but they also didn't need to. They never did, really. When he reached his climax, she was right there with him. He could tell by the way she was gasping and clutching onto him. He continued to move through it, working her through her second. When his was finished and she had come down from her high, he pulled out of her and set her down. Then he took off the condom, careful in his disposal of it. When he came back, she was bracing herself back against the counter, flushed and panting but smiling radiantly. "You're beautiful." He repeated, gently pulling her close and kissing her.

"You're pretty attractive yourself." Samar responded once they broke for air.

"I definitely think I'd like to do this again sometime." Red cupped her face in his hands, more tender than she had ever seen him before. "Would you?"

"I certainly wouldn't be opposed." Samar said with a nod and a smile. She wanted to say more, but her cell phone rang on the dining room table. Since Red had quite literally seen all of her just now, she didn't worry about covering up as she hurried to answer it. "Navabi." She looked at Red. "Yes, sir, I'm free. I'll be right in, give me ten minutes. Okay, bye." She hung up and went over to grab her clothes. "That was Cooper, he's calling everyone in." She explained as she got dressed.

"Did he say why?" Red asked, pulling on his pants and boxers and doing them up.

Samar shook her head. "I'm sure it has to do with your list, though."

He nodded. "More than likely. I'll see you at work." He walked over and gave her a kiss as he did up his shirt.

"If you ever want to do this again, you have my number." Samar told him.

"Likewise, Samar." Red smirked at her and traced his hand over her cheek before heading towards her front door. Samar watched him go, waiting until he had closed the door behind him before continuing to get dressed. when she was done, she smoothed her hair down, pocketed her phone and then headed out to work. She swore she could still feel his hands on her body as she got into her car and drove off.


End file.
